


It's A Deal

by PawPatrolAir



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPatrolAir/pseuds/PawPatrolAir
Summary: After Faye agrees to a deal with Spike to try something new if he gets a bounty, the two have some late night fun after Spike returns with the money.
Relationships: Spike Spiegel/Faye Valentine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	It's A Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! -waves- Here's my first fic for this fandom! I hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> Link to my Tumblr is below:

<https://pawpatrolair.tumblr.com/>

* * *

When Faye agreed to Spike's deal a few days ago she was sure that he actually wouldn't get the bounty, but here he was back on the Bebop with the money he had set off to get.

And now they could buy some more food and water as well as another computer because Jet felt like getting an upgrade wouldn't hurt.

At the moment however it was late at night and Spike was leading Faye down the hallway. She felt her emotions were all over the place. It wasn't that she didn't want to go through with this... But to go through with this because of the deal she had made with Spike? It made her feel something not so great. As the two reached Spike's room he opened the door and let Faye walk in first, then he walked into the room behind her and closed the door.

All Faye did was stand there starting at the man who smirked and walked up to her. "So... You didn't really think I'd win our little deal, huh?" Spike teased, as he lifted Faye's chin and saw her face was flushed.

Putting her pride away for a moment, Faye shook her head which made Spike chuckle.

"Well you said you wanted to do this sometime... Do you still want to?" Spike asked.

"I do. Yes." Faye replied, as she looked Spike in the eyes. "But Spike... I wouldn't be lying if I wasn't a bit nervous? I mean we've had sex before but not like this..." However before Faye could finish her sentence, Spike spoke up. "Faye. It's like we talked about if anything gets to be too much you tell me. If want me to stop completely I will."

"I know." Faye responded, as she nodded. She knew Spike wasn't going to hurt her. That he loved her. And Faye had been wanting to try this for a long time, it was just... What if when they got going that it wasn't what she hoped it was?

"I love you." Spike said with a smile. "I love you too." Faye replied with a smile of her own. Then the kissed for a moment, before Spike broke the kiss and stepped back. "Now then strip and lay on the bed legs nice and spread."

Faye simply nodded as she did what she was told. Then Spike went to the other side of the room where he took four pairs of handcuffs from his duffel bag.

He then headed over to to the bed and handcuffed Faye's arms to the headboard and then using the last two pair of handcuffs she cuffed each of Faye's ankles to the post at the foot of the bed.

"There we go... Perfect..." Spike purred, as he moved between Faye's legs. He then looked up at his girlfriend and spoke again. "The safe word is stop."

"Okay." Faye replied. Then Spike leaned down and began to nibble at the inside of Faye's thigh's a little, before he then began to lick Faye's clit. Causing Faye to gasp in both shock and pleasure. "You like that hmm? Want me to eat you out? I will. And I'll make you cum so hard for me... Because you're mine." Spike said softly, as he then moved his tongue faster in and out of Faye's pussy. Faye moaned loudly as she felt her climax getting close and the intense pleasure that was building. Another fast lick from Spike's tongue and it was all over. Faye came hard and fast as she gasped. "Such a good girl for me." Spike purred. "Now then let's see what else you can take hmm?"

Then Spike got off of the bed and went had to his duffel bag where he took out a vibrator which made Faye's eyes widen in shock.

"Spik-Spike... Where did you get that?..." Faye managed to choke out. "I got this when some of the bounty we got last week... Been keeping it away for a moment like this..." Spike responded, as he once again found himself between Faye's legs. Switching the sex toy to the first setting, Spike then gently pushed the vibrator against Faye's sweet spot which caused her to moan. Spike couldn't help but smirk as she then switched the vibrator to the highest setting, causing Faye to thrash against the cuffs as she moaned and gasped. It wasn't even ten seconds later that Faye came again.

"That's my girl." Spike said, as he turned the vibrator off and then pulled his jeans and boxers off. Spike then took the condom out of the jeans pocket and put it on before setting himself between Faye's legs and pushed in slowly a few times, making Faye groan before he slammed in faster and faster causing Faye to moan. "O-Oh.. Spike..." Faye mumbled as Spike kept hitting her sweet spot over and over again.

"Who do you belong to?" Spike asked. "You Spike you!" Faye cried out, as she came just before Spike came inside her.

Spike fell against Faye as they both gasped. Spike got up quickly and let Faye out off the cuffs. "You alright?" Spike asked, as he laid down beside of her.

"Yeah... That was great." Faye replied, as she laid her head against Spike's shoulder. "Good I'm glad." Spike replied, as he pulled Faye close and held her as they both fell asleep.


End file.
